


Ruffled

by nanuk_dain



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Cuddle, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young falls asleep on Rush who discovers he quite likes to touch Young's hair. Based on a scene in Fragged's story "Ruffled".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ruffled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619707) by [Fragged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/pseuds/Fragged). 



> This is for my dear Fragged who is an awesome writer and gave me many hours of passionate reading of SGU fics, and her last one inspired this manip - if you've read "Ruffled", you'll know what moment I'm talking about ^^ (and it you haven't read it, go and do so, because it's great fun ^___^).
> 
> Thank you for your great contribution to the fandom, hon! *cuddles* This manip is all yours ^^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/108522/108522_original.jpg)


End file.
